Baby?
by Sharl
Summary: Sequel to The Secret. Make this because of the curiosity of the reviewers and of course myself. Fuji got pregnant!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Hello, welcome to another one of my pointless fic!! I do this as a sequel to The Secret. But you can still read this fic if you haven't read the Secret. This fic is dedicated to all of my wonderful reviewers of the Secret. Thanks guys! Anyway, please enjoy this fic!!

Sequel the Secret: Baby?

"What? Fuji-senpai hasn't come to school yet? C'mon! It's been three days!! I'm sure there's something wrong with him..." said Momoshiro on a one fine day before the practice started. Well, just like another days in Seigaku Tennis Club, there were three main elements: Tennis equipments, shouts, and of course handsome, gorgeous, perfect regulars. But in the last part, one guy was missing. Fuji Syusuke was absent. It had been three days and of course, being such a good friends, the other regulars were really worried. One exceptional, the captain. Tezuka Kunimitsu was just as stoic as usual.

"Tezuka, do you know what's wrong with Fuji? It's not like him to be absent for such a long time," Oishi added with a motherly tone. The buchou stopped walking and turned around to face his friends.

"There's nothing wrong with him. Everything is just fine. He just need some rest. Don't worry." With his 'don't ask anything else' tone and obviously killing death glares, Tezuka leaved the other regulars. Okay, so the captain had said the final judgment. Who could go against Tezuka Kunimitsu except Fuji Syusuke, by the way?

TEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJI

**-One month later-**

"Mattaku, why does that Tezuka have to be so strict? I'm worried about Fuji. I miss him...." Eiji whined cutely.

"Yeah. I guess buchou can permit us to visit Fuji-senpai, at least. His absent for a whole month has been the main topic in the last few weeks. Every girl in this school missed him a lot. Without his infamous smile, they seemed so desperate." Momo joined the conversation.

"I agree. I even heard some rumors that said Fuji isn't going to school anymore. It seemed he had quit two weeks ago. I'm afraid something bad has happened..."said Kawamura Takashi.

"Judging from Fuji's strength and behavior, there's no way he's getting sick. And a possibility of an accident is 0%. With Fuji's 79.86 km/hour speed of reflexes, no car can hit him." Inui read from his precious notebook.

Unexpectedly, Tezuka approached the regulars -which had made a small gossip community about Fuji- and said with his stoic tone.

"All right. I want all of you follow me. Now, no question."

With that, the eight of them went to Tezuka's knows where with his limousines. Being such a wealthy guy, no doubt the limousines had everything in it. 'Name it, you got it' was the drivers' motto.

After fifteen minutes of all you can eat trip, the limousines stopped. Everybody went out and saw a castle-like residence. Their eyes -except Tezuka- widened and nobody could speak. Too shocked perhaps. The captain walked straight into the castle calmly, and before he reached the carved wooden door, it had opened. Two male-servants appeared.

"Welcome, Master Kunimitsu. Master Syusuke is waiting in the living room," said one of them. Tezuka nodded and said nothing. The other regulars exchanged glances. Syusuke? Did he mean Fuji? On their way there, every servant they met bowed deeply to Tezuka. They arrived at the living room at last.

"Ah, hello minna-san. It's been one month, hasn't it? I miss you all." Suddenly, a very recognizable voice heard. Ladies and gentlemen, here was Fuji Syusuke, the missing guy from Seigaku Tennis Club.

"FUJIIIII!!!!" Eiji yelled. He ran and hugged Fuji tightly. The brunette gasped before chuckled a little.

"Fuji, I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you!!!!" The red haired guy babbled before he let go his best friend. Fuji smiled innocently at him and looked at the other regulars. They seemed very surprised to see Fuji there. But it was not for so long. In an instance, all of them sat on the nearby couch and began to talk merrily. They chatted about the club activities, the schools, the girls' desperate cries about 'where is Fuji-sama', and of course about tennis.

"Anoo, Fuji, I heard you has quit from school. Is that right?" asked Takashi. Fuji smiled and nodded.

"Aa. I guess I can't go to school anymore," answered the prodigy. Before anybody could ask why, Echizen spoke.

"Fuji-senpai, are you putting some extra weight?" Okay. This question silenced them all. They all turned to Fuji's one specific part: his stomach. It seemed bigger but not much. Their eyes moved from the stomach to Fuji's face. The smile was gone for a moment, but it quickly got back on its place.

"Yes, Echizen. You're right. I eat a lot recently, and...if I may say, I eat for two."

"........................."

"......................................................................"

"So, in other words, are you trying to say that you are...you are..." The dunk-smash player sputtered.

"Yes, Momo? Go on, what do you want to say?" challenged Fuji, playing with his innocent face.

"Pregnant." Kaidoh helped. With that, the prodigy nodded.

"But you are a male, Fuji! Males don't get pregnant!!" stated Eiji.

"Who's the father?" Oishi whispered.

"Hmm...what a good data." Inui grinned.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen smirked.

"................" Taka-san was too shocked.

"It's because a chemical which was founded by our scientist. They helped us to solve our main problem, about the heir," Fuji was still smiling.

"Wait. Who are these 'our'?" Momo asked.

"Tezuka and me."

"Nani?? Tezuka???  Wow, why didn't I think about it!  Of course! You two are couples, aren't you?" said Oishi. Fuji nodded again. If possible, it seemed his smile was getting wider...

After three hours chat, the regulars realized the day was getting dark. So one by one, they went home. They still seemed surprised, but no one was object. Actually, they were quite happy about that. Not only because they now knew about the reason why Fuji was absence, but also because the going to be born baby.

TEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJI

**-Two Month Later-**

"Tezuka, can we visit Fuji today? It has been a month and we miss him terribly. Want to know about the baby, anyway," suggested Oishi.

"Why not? Fuji is eager to meet all of you too," answered the captain.

At Tezuka's residence, once again the regulars met Fuji. His stomach was getting bigger, although not much. He seemed gaining some weight, but his beauty was still revealed. The innocent smiles were still on their right place.

"Nee, nee Fuji...What do you think about that new teacher? Some students say he is extremely boring, but I don't think so. Some others say he is just and old block-head, although he got the best score when he graduated," said Eiji while his mouth was busy munching some cookies.

"Well, I..." Fuji didn't finish his sentence, for the door had slammed open.

"Yo, Mamushi. What are you doing here? I want a rematch with you, but I'm sure I'm going to win with my newest rhythm," a guy with deep-red hair appeared on the door.

"Echizen-kun. Do you still have that product? I want it so much, but it was a pity that shop just had one. I went there to find it again, but the shop owner said he's not going to sell it anymore. I want it terribly so can you give it to me?" mumbled the raven haired guy with unfocused eyes.

"Where is Tezuka? Perhaps we can arrange another match between Fudoumine and Seigaku," a monk-looking guy asked.

"YOU ARE...???!!" shrieked Echizen and Momoshiro.

"SSSSsss....???!!!" Kaido.

"Ah, you're here, Tachibana-san. Good to see you too, Kamio-san, Shinji-san," said Fuji with a genuine smile.

 "What are you doing here, you running-freak? Ssss..." Kaido threatened dangerously.

"Just ask your captain, Mamushi. And you, Momoshiro, don't you dare to get Ann-chan!"

"Ehhh?? I never tried to get her, baka!"

"Urusai! Ann-chan is mine!"

"Echizen-kun. So what say you? Will you give me that product?"

"Yada."

"Give it."

"Yada."

"I say give it."

"Yada to yada to yada."

"Go, go Ochibi! Don't give it to him!"

"A...ano...Eiji, you're making the tense worse."

"Here,Taka-san. Your racket," handed Eiji.

"Eiji!" Oishi

"GREAATT!!! ECHIZEN!!! DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM!!! SEIGAKU MUST WIN!!! VICTORY!!"

"An excellent data."

"Tezuka, congratulation for becoming a father," said Tachibana

"Aa. Arigatou."

"Tachibana-san, why don't you have a cup of tea? You must be tired," offered Fuji.

"Thank you Fuji."

"Listen, Kamio! Believe me, I never tried to get her!!"

"You're a bad liar, Momoshiro! Ann-chan is an angel, you mustn't approach her!"

"Ssss...."

"Give it."

"Yada."

TEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJITEZUFUJI

**-Three month later-**

Once again, they gathered at Tezuka's house. There were no Fudoumines this time (much to regulars' relief).

"Fuji, I brought them," said Taka-san that day. He placed an extremely big box on the table. Heads popped up as the regulars wanted to know what it was.

"What is this, Taka-san?" asked Oishi. He frowned when Fuji smiled brightly.

"They are my cravings."

"..............."

"................................."

"And what are they?" Eiji said with a fearful tone. Fuji's appetite was quite....strange.

"Just open it," ordered the captain. Momoshiro nodded and opened the box. All of sudden, wasabi smell filled the room.

"Naniii??? What the hell is this smell???? Wasabiiiiii????!!!"

"Yes. They are Wasabi sushi," Fuji picked one and munched it cheerfully.

"Maybe you want some drink, Fuji?" asked Inui. The other blinked. Since when Inui was so caringly, by the way?

"Yes, please. I would like one. Three months without your special drink are hell."

Inui poured something red from the bottle he brought to Fuji's glass. Eiji, Kaido, Momo and Echizen eyed it dangerously. That color seemed familiar.

"ACCCCKKK!!!" Okay, they shouted and remembered something which made more than half population in Seigaku Tennis Club fainted: Penal Tea. Fuji smiled wider and drank the tea in one gulp.

"Ahh, thank you so much, Inui. This is so refreshing."

"Nee, nee, is that one of Fuji's carvings?" whispered Echizen to Eiji.

"I don't think so. Fuji's appetite has been strange since he was born, you know," replied Eiji.

BANG! The door slammed open.

"Aniki! How are you?"

"Well, well, well. I predict we will meet here, Inui-kun, and once again I was right. What a coincidence. Actually, I want to have a rematch with you, Fuji-kun. But it seems I have to wait first. Not that I mind about that, I can gather more data."

"Hey, that is the bandana-guy, dane. What are you doing here dane?"

Ladies and Gentlemen, the Rudolphians were here.

TBC.....

AN: That's all, my wonderful readers! Thank you so much for reading. Now be nice and push the review button. Arigatougozoimas!!


	2. Chapter Two: St Rudolph and Yamabuki

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Sorry for the long update!! I've been so busy with school lately and I make this fic in the middle of the night, around 01.00 AM. Woohoo...Anyway, in this chapter you will find Mizuki called Fuji as Tezuka Shuusuke twice. I know it sounds weird, so I'll only use it twice. And after that until this fic is finished, Fuji'll be called as Fuji or Shuusuke. I think this fic'll be finished until the Rikkaidais come. Oh, and I'll try to make the Jousei Shounan although I don't know them well. But if I fell like I can't, please forgive me, okay? Well, enough of babbling, now onto the fic!

AN2: I'm updating this fic once again because I forgot to replying my reviewers. ARRGHH!! I'm such a fool! This is the first time I forgot about them…I know this is unforgivable but still…sobs

**The Shinner: **Here is Tezuka as the father! Hope it's on your standards! Tehehehehe…evil smile

**BURNING Takashi: **Yay! I'm glad you like the first chap. For Mizuki's part, I don't know if you like this Mizuki or not, but please tell me in your review, okay?

**Mutaku**Tehehehehe…sankyu again!! I'm glad I'm still CRAZY…You know, all school things still make me hate them, no matter how hard I try for not to…

**Vanilla Fox: **Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Forgive me for not update this fic soon…But I'm relieved you like the first chap. How about the next one?

**cloudydays**Thanks a lot for the review!! But still…I feel bad for the late update…Hiks…sobs

**Ikyutakei**Khukhukhukhu….it's nice review!! Thanks!

**Sonic16: **HUUUUAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Oh God, I don't know how to apologized to you….I feel EXTREMELY bad when I read your review once again…Gyaaaahhhh!!! sobs and tried to hang herself

Special Thanks to:

**Lazy Snake:** Hey, you're the first reviewer on the second chap!! I'm so glad you want to be my beta reader, but could you please tell me your e-mail? So I can send the next chapters to you…Once again, thanks a lot!! Love you! hugs Lazy Snake tightly

Baby?

Chapter Two: St. Rudolph and Yamabuki

Still from the previous chapter, the Rudolphians were at Tezuka and Fuji's residence. So the conversation began (If you can call it as one...;;)

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Momoshiro asked with slightly annoyed tone. No wonder he was, the last time they were interrupted by Fudoumines guys, now Rudolphians? Couldn't they have some private times just between Seigaku regular? Well, you can make exception for Yuuta, he was the "mommy's" brother after all. But what about the other? Surely Yuuta was not a kid anymore; he could go safely from St. Rudolph's dorms to the mansion, right?

"If you want to know what are we doing here, then I'm afraid you must ask to the one who invite us, Fuji Shuusuke, oh sorry, I must say Tezuka Shuusuke. Perhaps he misses us? From all the data I've collected lately, it seems that your appetite is getting strange. So I'm perfectly sure your feelings have changed as well. Now let's see if you-" Mizuki's long words were cut by a sudden yell.

"STOOOPPP!!!" Eiji. Okay, this acrobatic player has had enough. He was confused already with the coming of the rival guys and now the narcissist's babbling certainly just made the things worse.

"It is so rude to cut other people's words, Kikumaru-san. Do you have no manners at all? Or perhaps Momorshiro's terrible habit has come to you as well? I hope not because there are more than enough of horrible guys in your team. I do not know whether you realize it or not but I am sure that-" Okay, the babbling was continued with very much sulking Kikumaru while the other guys ran away to safe their sanities. On the other part, the very much unlike conversation had begun.

"Aniki, try not to exhaust yourself, okay? I don't want my going-to-be-nephew get hurt. Don't forget to eat much fruits and vegetables," Yuuta said in concern tone. He always told everybody that he hated his brother, but deep down he really loved him.

Fuji chuckled before replied, "Yuuta, you really sound like oka-san. Does Mizuki do something that damages your brain?"

"I heard it Tezuka Shuusuke, and it's not please me much. Although I know I've tried to break his shoulder three years ago, it doesn't mean I would do something ingrates like damaging his brain. If I could choose, I would really please to damaging YOUR brain, but I'm afraid I can't. I'm not a coward who will-" Again, he babbled. Fuji's smile was getting dangerous now...

"What are you saying Aniki??? Listen, I'm still going to beat you in tennis after you give birth! Don't think I'll give you a pity or something, because I won't! We shall have rematch, do you hear me?????" Oops, looked like Fuji's words about Yuuta had done something incredible on Rising Temper.

"Now, now younger Fuji, don't get so impatient. Fuji-senpai will have matches with you when he gets well. Right, Fuji-senpai?" said Momoshiro as he placed a hand on Yuuta's shoulder, which was immediately jerked by the said guy.

"Don't call me that, you wimp! I know I'm younger than him but it doesn't mean I like being the youngster!! And don't touch me!" Yuuta suddenly shouted.

"Hey, don't speak to me like that, you spoiled little brat!!"

"Heh, who cares?"

"Gee, why you are so not like your brother? He's so polite and caring! Not like you!!"

"Wimp, are you too idiot to not realizing that I'm not him?! Of course I'm different with him!"

"Sssssshhhh, can't you two shut up??!!!" Kaido hissed. The situation just made his bad temper worse.

"You're the one who should shut up!!" Momoshiro and Yuuta.

"Ii data."

"Mada mada dane."

"A...Anou...Oishi, shouldn't we stop them?"

"I wish we could Taka-san but looks like we couldn't."

"Kawamura-senpai, are you only made wasabi sushi? What about the other types? Do you make them as well?"

"Err...I'm afraid not, Echizen. Fuji only ordered the wasabi one."

"Nya! Why are they fighthing, nya?"

"Looks like it's going to be worse, dane. Why this always happens, dane? By the way Tezuka-san, congratulations dane, you are going to be father at such a young age, dane." Yanagisawa tried to make a little chit-chat with the captain, but unfortunately he picked the wrong person.

Tezuka didn't seem to hear what 'dane-dane-guy' had said. Well, to tell you the truth, the stoic guy patience's reached its limit. All right, he has had enough! He wouldn't let such ingrates arguments went in his mansion!!

"Minna, you'll be run fifty laps around this mansion, now!!" Okay, the captain had spoken the sacred words; words that could make everybody, and I do mean everybody, obey him. So they got out from the living room to start their punishment.

"Why are Tezuka so strict, nya?"

"I think those three have gone too far."

"You're right, Taka-san. They have gone too far." Oishi agreed with the sushi maker.

"This is your entire fault! If you're just a little bit more polite to your brother, we will not getting punished!"

"Ssssshhh..."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's YOUR fault, wimp!"

"Ii data."

"Mada mada dane."

"Echizen! Why are picking my line, dane? I'm the only one who can said 'dane', dane!"

"Mada mada dane."

"Stop it, dane!"

"Really, why do we have to do this? Have you realized how right I am, Kikumaru-san? Your team is full with horrible guys with terrible tongues. And look at us now. We have to run laps! But of course I'm not too surprise. I've predict this will happen after all. Do you know why I can predict this? It's so easy if you-"

"ARRGHH!! Can someone get him away from me, nya??"

_Meanwhile, at the living room..._

"You're still strict as usual, aren't you Kunimitsu?"

"Yes."

"But I think that's what I like from you. Really, those three are such trouble makers, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"To tell you the truth, I'm quite please for being able to witness such scene. It's a rare one, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...These look nice. Do you want to have some, Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked as he held up one of the wasabi sushi.

"Ye-No, thank you. Ill pass."

"At last, you say something different. Not only yes, yes and yes."

"...But you only asked me agreement questions, Shuusuke."

**-Four Months Later-**

"Tezuka, I want to meet Fuji. Isumi-sensei said that he has won the National Science Competition, so he asked me to give this certificate and medal to him. I know I can give it to you, but I do really miss his smiles. Don't you guys?" he asked for agreements from the other regulars, which earned him several nods and Hais and one Ssssss...Tezuka just shrugged before muttered a faint 'okay.'

When they arrived at Tezuka's mansion, something was up: Fuji did not greet them. It was really strange, for the tensai usually welcomed them with his infamous smiles and closed eyes (luckily, because if they are open, it means there are dangers somewhere). They founded him fell asleep on the couch, much to Tezuka's delight, because he DOES looked like an angel that way.

"Whoa, Fuji-senpai is sleeping on the couch, what's wrong with him?" asked Momo with a surprised tone. Well, it was just rare to see him sleeping.

"Perhaps he's tired. Tezuka, did you tire him last night?" predicted Oishi, which made Tezuka gave him death glares and blushes from the others, except Echizen.

"Oishi, you HENTAI!!" shrieked Eiji.

"What? What do you mean by that? I only asked him whether he tire Fuji or not. It's a com-oh..." Okay, so he finally realized it.

"............"

"..................."

"...hey, what's going on? I don't understand," said Echizen, breaking the awkward silence.

"Nah, it's alright if you don't. You have no need to, anyway." Taka-san waved off the matter quickly, not wanting to poison Echizen's 'innocent' minds. But Inui had different idea.

"Nee, Momoshiro, are you sure Echizen is your boyfriend? From your data behavior, which I've collected these last years, there is 78, 69 that Echizen is _supposed_ to know those kind of things," Inui stated with his plain tone, emphasizing the word supposed.

"Eh?? Why is that, Inui-senpai? I haven't done anything with him," said Momo, trying to defend himself.

"But the two of you have been together for one year and a half, right? So the two of you haven't have sex yet?" asked Inui again, followed by a panic hissing and blushing Kaido. And the conversation was still going on and on, with Tezuka just merely stared and studying his precious angel. It was amazing how Fuji could sleeping with all those unsettling sounds, and to tell you the truth, Tezuka was quite...doubting if Fuji was STILL sleeping.

The chatting was disturbed by a moan and small movements from Fuji. The captain was pleased at first, thinking the prodigy was still REALLY sleeping. But soon his regret ness came, considering what came from Fuji's sweet lips next.

"Oh...God...Tezuka, no more...yes... I can't take it... Not there... Tezuka...this...oh my...where do you learn to use your toun-AHHHHH!!!!"

That quickly gained everyone's attention. All of them were thinking the same thing: Was Fuji dreaming of THAT??? Nobody could speak, as an illogical silence fell.

"Tezuka buchou...did you...tire him...THAT much last night?" whispered Momoshiro. At last, he was able to forget for a moment all those disturbing questions from Inui. But Tezuka just glared at the 'innocent' face of still sleeping Fuji. How he wanted to smack that smile off! Oh well, he just couldn't do that in front of all the regulars, could he? It would be considered as an act of violence and perhaps they wouldn't obey and take him as their captain anymore. If that were happened, he would lose his reputation.

Just when he wanted to say something to wipe the suspicious glares and doubts from his teammates' faces, there was a knock at the door. He called back to say 'come in' and much to their shock nesses; the door opened and revealed five guys, er...or perhaps four guys and a boy. Here they were, the Yamabukis; Lucky Sengoku, Yakuza Akutsu, Obsessed Taichi Dan, and the Jimmies of course, Minami and Higashikata.

"Yo, Tezuka, how are you? You're so lucky to have Fuji pregnant for you. I can't believe my lucky could be so mean. Well, my luckiness never leave me anyway, I'm sure something good is going to happen to me soon. Yup, come to think of it, there are three cute girls I've met on my way here, and I get their phone number too! Lucky dane!" Sengoku smiled as he speaks with his playful tone.

"Ah, long time no see desu. I'm glad everyone's okay desu. Ahh!! Echizen-kun, will you teach me how to play like you? I tried so hard but I just can't desu!" Well, the Obsessed Taichi Dan of course.

"Kozo, why you are here?" Akutsu asked with his eyes straight staring at Ryoma.

"What about yourself?" Ryoma shot back.

"Oi, kozo, I'm just here because this jerk Sengoku dragged me all way long. Yaro."

"Heh, so you're an easy guy to be dragged like that? Perhaps I'm exaggerating you."

"Teme, if you don't wanna die, shut your mouth. You can't escape anymore."

"Same right to you." They glared at each other, as the tension in the room dropped few degrees.

"A..Anoo...Akutsu-kun, please don't fight here." Kawamura tried to relax them both, but to no avail. In fact, he was just making the things worse, for the Yakuza turned and sent him deadly glares. It was a soft chuckle that broke the scary silence.

"I'm glad you all coming, Yamabukis. Sengoku-san, you're still playing boxing, aren't you? Gosh, I wish I could play right now, but this pregnancy makes a problem," said Fuji with his usual smile. Okay, so he was SITTING on the couch right now? Why none of them realized when he wakes up?

"Yup. I still do boxing twice a week. It helps, you know. Boxing isn't just helping me to reconstruct my tennis style, but it's also making the girls around me doubles. They said my body is sexy. Lucky dane!" Kiyosumi stated with twinkle eyes.

"Tch. Who wants to hear about you and those rabbit fan girls? Sssss..." Kaido hissed.

"Ne, Mamushi. Watch your words. You're being impolite!" Momo complained.

"Since when do you care about politeness, Momo-senpai?" teased Echizen. It was fun to tease his senpai, especially after all the denials before.

"Oi, oi! Echizen! Are you going to his side right now?"

"Since when I'm on your side?"

"But..." The dunk-smash player's words were being cut by the vice captain voice.

"Hey, hey you two calm down! You don't want to be punished again, do you? So be quite, please!" pleaded Oishi. Surely he had no wish to running around mansion again.

"Heh, what a useless thing. I'm going home!!" declared Akutsu as he walked to the door. But once again, Taichi Dan held him to do so by holding his arm.

"Akutsu-senpai! You are so amazing desu!! You can win against Echizen-kun in all those quarrelling desu!! You are indeed amazing desu! I really want to be like you desu!" The Obsessed Taichi Dan was answered by death glares.

"Don't touch me freely, kozo. Now lemme' go. Yaro."

"A...Akutsu-kun, please don't fight here."

"Taichi, your luck came from West, so you must face that way." Sengoku pointed to the opposite side of the door.

"Hai, desu!" The boy immediately let go of Akutsu's arm, but quickly grabbed the other one, this time he backed the door.

"Nyaaa!!! Oishi, you hentai!!"

"Eiji! You're still thinking about THAT???"

Okay, so in the end, they went home at last, much to Tezuka's delight. But there was still one thing disturbed him, and he was going to make that clear.

"Fuji, you were not sleeping when they come, were you?"

"Of course not, Tezuka. I was just pretending."

"But why did you do that for? You'd nearly ruined my reputation."

"Fufufu, it is fun to see how you handle those kinds of things. Too bad it was interrupted by the Yamabukis..."

"Fuji, you are really..." Tezuka didn't finish his sentence, for Fuji's sweet lips suddenly covered his own.

"Now, can we forget those things? I'm sorry, really."

"Okay, but don't do that anymore, understood?"

"Err...I can't promised that."

"Fuji..."

TBC...

AN: That's all guys!!! Kyaaa!! I'm glad I finished this chapter, really! This one is sooooo stressing me. Especially the Yamabukis. It's just sooooo hard to write them. I don't know why but I feel that way... So I'm sorry if the Yamabukis scenes are awkward and unnatural, okay? You know, I just got an idea to make another fanfic of Tenipuri at Geography class. Fufufufu...what should I do? Should I make it? Grrr...I'm afraid it'll ruin my schedule for this Baby fic. But give me a try.

Okay, the next one is about HYOUTEI and I promised it won't take too long until I update it! Want to know why? Because I LOVE HYOUTEI!!! I ADORE them!! Kyaaaa!!!

Now, if you don't mind, please push the review button below. You know, reviews always encourages me to write more and faster...


End file.
